


'Ta!

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever noticed Rey’s shoes don’t have laces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ta!

“I never–I mean…” Rey pauses mid sentence, unsure how to finish.

 

She can tie a dozen different knots, repair droids so well it’s like bringing them back from the dead, and even pilot a spaceship…but she’s never had shoelaces before.

 

“That’s alright,” Jessika smiles and gets to her feet, cheeks flushed as she runs a hand through her hair, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while now.”

“Oh,” Rey says, face heating up in turn, “Well I–I’m–uh. Thanks.”

“So uh. Do you want to go get a drink? Celebrate the newfound knowledge and all that?”

 

The next day, Jessika finds herself teaching Finn how to tie shoelaces–apparently the first order is more into straps–but given that she’s repaid by at least an hour of Rey being a complete angel at her, she doesn’t complain.


End file.
